Lise Hampton-Edgars
Lise Hampton Edgars Garibaldi was a Mars-born Human. She had married Franz (with child Deborah), William Edgars and Michael Garibaldi (with child Mary).A Voice in the Wilderness, Part IISleeping in Light History Lise met Michael Garibaldi in 2247 when he was stationed on Mars during the Earth-Minbari War. This begins an on-and-off relationship that lasts until Michael decided to take the position as Chief of Security on Babylon 5 in December 2256.Babylon SquaredObjects in Motion During the Mars Rebellion in 2258, Lise was caught in a crossfire and injured while trying to get some food. Garibaldi was eventually able to contact her but found that she is not only married to a man named Franz, but expecting a baby. Shortly after Deborah's birth in September, Lise discovered that Franz was having an affair. She filed for divorce but because the Earth-appointed Mars courts were biased against Martian born, Franz, an Earther, gained custody of their daughter and remarried. In 2260, Lise met William Edgars, one of the richest men in the Earth Alliance. The two of them were quickly married and Lise moved into his house in Marsdome.Conflicts of Interest Lise acted as her husband's representative in 2261 for a business deal on Babylon 5 to obtain research material helpful to address a possible genetic flaw in telepaths. Wade met her and arranged for a bodyguard – who happened to be Garibaldi. Lise tried to explain what happened since they last spoke, but Garibaldi treated the whole visit as a simple transaction. They sat down with the contact in Downbelow, though were attacked by two telepaths. Garibaldi helped evade them and Lise was able to leave the station. She sent him a message using her maiden name, though Garibaldi would delete it without viewing, unbeknownst to her. When Edgars was killed in November 2261, she inherited control of Edgars Industries.Rising Star Lise surprised Garibaldi on B5 as he had given her his quarters' passcode and he had not returned some of her calls. She found him sleeping late in the morning. She quickly found out he had started drinking again, and confronted him. As he insisted he was in control this time, she insisted he not drink while she was there. The visit was pleasant but with a bit of irritability from Garibaldi. They spent a lot of time in Garibaldi's quarters. During, she asked him to come back with her to Mars, though when they went to Fresh Air, Garibaldi admitted he had not told Sheridan, yet. She was disappointed and concerned when, on the day they were supposed to leave, Garibaldi insisted she leave without him to safety, as they would be at war with the Centauri the next day.Darkness Ascending After marrying Michael Garibaldi, Lise asked him to help her run the company, finding that she had no taste for it due to the many disturbing secret projects and rampant intrigue, and as such Garibaldi assumed the role of CEO. Elizabeth Lochley called Hampton to come to B5 to help Garibaldi when he needed it. She heard from Garibaldi what he has been dealing with and again offers to have him run her company, noting no one is perfect. Garibaldi finally accepted her proposal. He made preparations, partly by making a deal with Lyta Alexander to get rid of Bester's neural block. Unbeknownst to Hampton, however, another part of this was helping Alexander fight against the Psi Corps illegally.The Wheel of Fire In 2267, Lise gave birth to her second daughter, Mary Garibaldi. In 2281, Lise and Michael are still married and living on Mars with Mary, now a teenager and quite the tennis prodigy. Michael's old friend Dr. Stephen Franklin was visiting them when a Ranger arrived at their home with a message inviting Michael to a final dinner with Sheridan on Minbar. Lise was out shopping at the time, caught in the pre-Mars Independence Day rush. References Hampton-Edgars, Lise Hampton-Edgars, Lise Hampton-Edgars, Lise Hampton-Edgars, Lise Hampton-Edgars, Lise